Web or Internet delivery of computing services hosted in centralized data centers (e.g., “cloud” offerings) is becoming an increasingly popular way to offer information services.
Service providers formulate service offerings and provide services to customers. Exemplary services and associated service providers for delivery of cloud computing services or related information service offerings include computing services provided by a cloud platform computing service provider and Internet access provided by an Internet service provider. Other exemplary services offered by corresponding service providers may include personal or business communications provided by a telecommunications service provider and cellular phone service provided by a cellular service provider. Cellular phone services may include, for example, voice service, video services and text messaging services.
Business support services (BSS) are business related services necessary or desirable for the functioning of a business. BSS may include, for example, business support services related to providing computing and information services. Such BSS may include, for example, services for enrollment, subscription and service configuration. BSS may be employed by, for example, a cloud computing service provider in order to provide cloud computing services to customers.